


A (Normal) Day

by aseocheviix



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: M/M, Teacher AU, brief mention of Andres Bonifacio, brief mention of Eduardo Rusca, brief mention of José Bernal, english teacher ilyong, math teacher greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseocheviix/pseuds/aseocheviix
Summary: Despite how cold the man usually was to Greg, warm feelings constantly filled him whenever he was around.





	A (Normal) Day

**Author's Note:**

> High School Teacher AU. Greg is a Mathematics teacher. Ilyong was an English teacher, now a grad student in Law school.
> 
> Yeah, I call him Greg here

Greg was already used to going back into the faculty room and being met with the boisterous presence of Jose and Rusca, rather than the pleasantly sarcastic and very large and noticeable presence of a small, lanky dork named Emilio Jacinto.

_His_ small, lanky dork named Emilio Jacinto.

He'd let himself get used to it for quite a while now—it had been 3 months since he last revelled in the man's presence, considering how currently busy and away he was.

Cons to falling for a guy who started Law School in the middle of working the school year.

Yet, despite already being used to the absence of the former English teacher, Greg sensed a familiar aura around him and revelled in the feeling once the door to the faculty opened to show the slightly flushed face and the lithe frame of Ilyong, a polite smile greeting everyone as everyone greeted him with long-time-no-sees.

The first to greet the guy was Andoy, of course, who was the faculty's legend Literature teacher. He was in near tears and would not stop clapping Ilyong on his shoulder.

Staring absently at his friend from his desk a little ways away from the door, Greg was overwhelmed by the emotions and feelings that he never knew he had until somewhat recently, drowning him in confusion and hesitation, not knowing whether he should stand up to greet him or to just stare in wonder at how much he apparently missed him. The sensation was entirely different from his usually confidence.

Once Ilyong moved away from the people closest to the door and began moving his way closer to him, Greg suddenly stood up and shot out his hand.

Ilyong paused for a moment before conceding and bringing out the mirrored hand towards him, waving his hand before attempting to shake it. By then, Greg had to quickly switch to his other hand to properly hold Ilyong's, but Ilyong had mimicked the action and it all became all too familiar that their movements were endearingly chaotic and far from perfectly matched.

Suddenly laughing brightly, and bringing a near stop to Greg's heart at the show of such a bright smile towards him, Ilyong instead moved closer to Greg to hug him.

On a normal day, with the normal presence, and normal feelings, Ilyong would have complained and avoided all affectionate physical contact from Greg. It felt wrong to suddenly be touched and paid attention to by Ilyong of all people—and a hug of all things—but it felt right to bask in the warmth Ilyong brought with him.

Despite how cold the man usually was to Greg, warm feelings constantly filled him whenever he was around.

"Sir Greg... I actually missed you."

The hug secured that.


End file.
